Various types of portable blankets, mats, and sleeping bags, some of which include their own storage system are known. However, many of these known blankets are formed of separate pieces, which tend to increase the bulk and weight of the device, thereby negatively affecting its portability and tending to increase the possibility of misplaced pieces. What is needed is a backpack with a pillow and extendible sleeping mat including a backpack portion having an upper compartment and a lower compartment therein accessible through a respective upper zipper and lower zipper; a foldable sleeping mat extendible from the lower compartment and having a first end attached to a top side of the backpack portion within the lower compartment, the sleeping mat including a plurality of a plurality of cushions conjoined in a longitudinal configuration and a folding crease disposed between each of the cushions; and a pillow disposed in the upper compartment. At least a rear side of the backpack portion is configured to resemble a body of an animal figure, while the auxiliary member is configured to resemble a head of the animal figure.